


A Grimm Knight's Ponder/The Knight's Grimm Ponders

by TheMostCrimsonOfCalicos



Category: Hollow Knight (Video Games)
Genre: A lil bug thinkin bout family, As the player, It/Its Pronouns for The Knight (Hollow Knight), They/Them Pronouns for The Grimmchild (Hollow Knight), initially, so I figure the knight don't really know either, we don't know what the FUCK is goin on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:28:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26807389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMostCrimsonOfCalicos/pseuds/TheMostCrimsonOfCalicos
Summary: The Knight thinks about Grimmchild, and what you're supposed to call a baby demon weaned on Nightmare King essence, born of charm, and impossibly attached to their surrogate guardian figure.
Relationships: Grimmchild & The Knight (Hollow Knight)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 35





	A Grimm Knight's Ponder/The Knight's Grimm Ponders

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure when precisely I wrote this, but my listed note says 7/5, so at the very most, it was edited and updated on that date.
> 
> But hi! This is my first work for Hollow Knight. I can't believe that The Weaverlings aren't in a character tag, I'm love them.

The Knight does not have any recollection of things that are not of immediate importance. Even if said things were somewhat prominent. And when you don't think about things for a long time, sometimes a bug may forget it.

And so it forgot. One might ponder how another could forget where when and why it was born, but the one pondering is very well likely to not be a creature of god and void, and if it is right in that assessment, it would like to be asked no more questions.

The point is that it forgot, and now it remembers. And it has Grimmchild, but no Grimm. Grimmchild is a capable baby monster that attacks its enemies and babbles near constantly unless they are asleep. The Knight adores Grimmchild as much as a vessel can, and it thinks a willingness to level an already leveled kingdom should something happen to the winged child an acceptable declaration of its care.

The reason it wonders and recalls about pale kings and grimms is because, as the person, if it qualifies as one, who watches after Grimmchild, did that make it somewhat of a father? A parent? It did not want to be like the Pale King. The vessel was still in the gruelling process of fixing what the king had destroyed- that being its countless number of dead and broken bodied siblings who'd been thrown into a pit. Shades forever wandering, but never reconnecting. They, that is, it and Hornet and Hollow, want to restore them.

So then, perhaps like Grimm? The Knight liked Grimm. It liked dancing with him, and talking with him, raspy voice and flowery words and all. But Grimm was also gone, and it was unsure that it nor Grimmchild would ever see him again.

Which makes it a bit sad. Their final dance had been so much fun... If hard to match.

Maybe Grimmchild would be sad about Grimm's absence too, one day.

So, not like Grimm, either.

Then maybe like Hornet? She was its sister. She watched after it sometimes, it and Hollow. She had yet to disappear, and was certainly past the point of being willing to put either of them in the dirt. (It wonders about the vessel in the greenpath, where they first encountered. It'd need to see about restoring that one, too.)

So did that make Grimmchild a sibling? A younger sibling? Maybe both? A kibling? A siblid?

The two remaining Offspring flutter softly back to it, and its infant-esk Weavers, who really did need names, scuttle back to surround its feet and settle themselves there.

Grimmchild is still on the alert, warbling threateningly at a foe that the batch of creatures had already taken care of.

The Knight stares at Grimmchild's back and idly kicks a loose piece of stone, the red-bodied devil whirling around with malice painted in their eyes.

Then said eyes soften when they realize that it is only the vessel that they defend, and their feral expression morphs into one of intense delight as they flap over to hover above its head.

The Knight looks about at all the other charm-reared creatures resting around it, and sits, deciding that an impromptu break would be nice.

Grimmchild coos with baby happiness and settles their head in its lap.

Surrounded by spiders and spawns, and being used as a pillow by the source of its ponderings, it comes to the conclusion that regardless of what it may call the Grimmchild, what ultimately matters is that they are its family, and that it will continue to take care of them (and they of it).

**Author's Note:**

> Me, writing: It had Grimmchild, but no Grimm.
> 
> My brain: WooAaoh! GrimmChILd wiTh NO GRIMM
> 
> Would anyone be interested in a story about:  
> 1\. The Greenpath Vessel (Greenybug. Junebug.)  
> 2\. The three little Weaverlings, + the fourth lost one.  
> 3\. The Broken Vessel (Lifeblood Vessel.)
> 
> Lemme know what sounds interesting, and I Might write it!
> 
> {Extra extra notes. Mostly just me rambling :)+ most of the notes are old]  
> Hmm. I'm iffy about the ending. But, well, not only has it been a good minute since I posted anything, but my father gave me some advice that was something like "you gotta finish things. Even if it isn't perfect, put it out there." Which I don't agree with entirely. I want my things to be as good as I can make them at the time, you know? But, I'm done with this story, I just don't think the ending is perfect. But that doesn't mean I don't like it, because I do! And I am fairly proud of it! So, it's posted! (Finally. This is actually being posted, like, months after this paragraph has been written.)  
> Please comment how you feel about this! (If I don't respond, honestly truly know that I simply don't want to dull how happy seeing your individual comment makes me. (Looking at the homies over in 'Chatty.'!.) I likely feel like my comment underneath yours would sully the image. I very much love and appreciate kind comments, but feel free to give constructive criticism/point out spelling or grammar mistakes as well!
> 
> \- Keep in mind that not only have I only gotten three endings out of five so far, but also that hollow knight lore is not only sporadic but confusing. If something here isn't matching up, well. Sometimes that is indeed how it be. Also why yes this is somehow an au wherein The Knight, Hornet, and the Hollow Knight are able to be alive, relatively happy, and siblings like they should be. Yes, I do love them very much, and yes, Greenpath vessel and Broken Vessel deserve to be apart of and allowed to fall into the sibling hole. I'm lov and I'm care them.
> 
> (And as of right now as I post this, the ending's grown on me. :))


End file.
